


Careful What You Promise

by needleyecandy



Series: The Road To Bliss Is Paved With Poor Explication [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone so skilled at twisting the words of others, Loki really should be more careful.</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p>Loki is a little shit (as is his clone), but Thor turns the tables.</p>
<p>Another Fucking February sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Not _quite_ the requested sequel, but I think it might just do. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor waited three days to ask for it. He had meant to wait longer, dragging out the anticipation, but in the end three days were all he could manage. 

"Tonight," he whispered to Loki as they rose from the table, still strewn with the remains of their meal. A faint smile quirked Loki's lips as he led Thor towards their chambers. 

Thor closed the heavy bronze doors behind them and Loki raised his hand to work the seidr. 

"Wait!" Thor interrupted. 

Loki paused with a sigh of annoyance. "What?" he demanded. 

"I would wish it to have your mind, as well as your form, if I may." 

Loki inclined his head graciously. If Thor wished to enjoy his dazzling wit as he took his form, Loki could hardly blame him. The double shimmered into being. It stood between them, slender and pale and glaring at them suspiciously. 

"Why am I here?" it demanded. 

Thor stepped forwards and whispered into its ear. Loki watched its expression change into one of glee. He well knew what it meant when his face wore that aspect. He stepped back but the double was already turning and catching him by the arm. 

"My dear creator," it purred, pulling him close. Its lips were cool as they pressed against his own, its tongue coaxing its way inside. Its kiss bore the copper taste of seidr. He had always rather assumed that he kissed well, and was delighted to have confirmation. His apprehensions melted away beneath its dizzyingly skilled kisses and he allowed its hands to open his clothes and undress him, half swooning at the pleasure of his own touch. 

He was vaguely aware of Thor stripping as he watched them and he wondered when his double would move away from him, when it would lie down and open itself for his lover to claim. He was in no hurry; wickedly perfect lips were nibbling their way slowly around his neck as he was circled. 

"You are so lovely," the double sighed in rapture as it pressed itself to Loki's back. "I will so love to take you." 

" _What?_ " Loki hissed just as strong hands clamped down on his elbows. "You are for Thor to take!" 

"Ah, but you said nothing of that when the deal was struck. You merely said that if I pleased you, you would make me a double of yourself. You did not stipulate how I might take my pleasure," Thor told him. Thor stood watching, a pleased look on his face, as the double, Loki still clamped against its chest, made its way to the bed and sat on the side, pulling Loki into its lap. 

"Tell me, my love, have you never wished to know how exquisitely you fuck? You must have, for I too long to know," the double breathed into his ear. 

Loki paused. He couldn't say that it didn't have a good point. He was quite sure that he must fuck magnificently - Thor certainly thought so, and he had certainly had his share of experimenting before he had fallen helplessly for his brother - and it was true that he had not set conditions on how this night was to go. If Thor preferred to watch, rather than to participate, well, who was Loki to deny himself the opportunity to be taken by the best the realm had to offer? 

"I will allow it," Loki said. 

Cool hands came down to caress him, exploring everywhere they could reach, and he writhed in the double's lap, feeling its cock stiffen and press against his back. Thor's eyes were dark as he stood watching them, stroking his own cock lightly. 

Loki gasped when he felt himself suddenly open and wet. The double chuckled. "You gave me your mind, my beauty, your seidr," it said, reaching between his legs, past his throbbing cock, to slide a long, elegant finger inside of him. "Oh, yes. You are dripping and stretched, ready to receive me. Prepare yourself for a gift from the gods." 

A pang of nerves seized him as the double raised him easily, but then it was too late, he was being lowered onto the double's cock in a single slow, smooth motion. He moaned helplessly as the head brushed past against something that left him boneless. He understood better now why Thor always made the most luscious sound when he was a few inches in. He had known, of course, but to feel it - that was something new. And of course Loki's cock was divinely suited to delight. 

By the time he was seated fully, his head was lolling back on the double's shoulder, his moans perfuming the room. "Put your legs outside mine, my sweet," the double cooed, and Loki did as he was told without thinking. He didn't care, he couldn't think, all he wanted was for this to continue forever. He was right, he had known he would be good, but for him to be _this_ good... he marveled that Thor could function, could ever do anything else, when he knew that _this_ lay in wait for him right there within Loki's pants. 

"I'm sorry, Thor. I'm sorry for not giving you more of this. I never meant to be so cruel to you," he panted. 

"You can make it up to me," Thor said, stepping forward and meeting the double's eyes. 

The double shifted, pulling Loki up and back, and Thor took another step towards them, between their legs and his cock was in his hand and Loki suddenly understood. "Wait! I can't, it's too much, I've never done this before-" he babbled. 

Thor froze. "You've never taken a cock before? Is that why you wouldn't let me?" he asked, dumbfounded. 

Loki tried to glare but it was simply too hard to stay annoyed with such a magnificent copy of his own magnificent cock driving harder up into him. "I knew you liked it, that seemed like enough," he said. 

"If this is your first time, I wish it to be with me," Thor said, more gently. 

"And I opened you well. You could almost take Mjolnir if you wanted, and not just the handle," added the double. 

"But I think the two of us will be just right," Thor told him. The double stilled as Thor brought his cock to Loki's entrance. "I love you," Thor breathed, and pushed his way inward. 

The double might have _opened him well_ but it was still tight, so tight it seemed like it wasn't going to go, and Loki struggled against the hands holding him but they were clasped so firmly around his elbows that he couldn't move, and he was just about to simply vanish the double when he felt the resistance ease and Thor was in. 

Not all the way, of course, not at first. But enough for Thor to stare at him in awe and say, "Oh, Loki," as though he had never truly known his brother before, and perhaps he hadn't. That was certainly how Loki felt as he gazed back. He pulled Thor to him for a kiss and panted into his mouth as he slowly worked himself fully in. 

Loki squirmed as one particular thrust seemed to split him in half. "Shhh, my love, yes, I know it's so much," whispered the double into his ear. "But you are so perfect for this, so lovely and sweet as you are taken, even your skin is sweet," it continued, running its tongue in a long wet line down his neck. 

Thor watched it, his eyes going darker, and he gave another demanding, claiming thrust. "He _is_ mine, remember," he cautioned. 

"But he is also me, and you would never have gotten him like this without me," answered the double. It licked Loki's neck again, making him moan. 

Once Thor was buried, his balls pressed against the double's and Loki's cock hard and dripping against his stomach, he stilled. He continued to kiss Loki while he let his hands wander, teasing Loki's nipples, ghosting across the secret sensitive spots just above his waist, moving closer but never quite touching Loki's cock. That was for when they moved again. Meanwhile the double was caressing the tension out of Loki's shoulders, petting him and cooing into his ear, _my beauty, my love, my heart,_ until Loki's rigid posture relaxed so that he was melting back against the double. 

It was quite an extraordinary thing to relax while being stretched like this, Loki thought. At the same time, it did seem to be very much in the natural order of things for him to be the center of the sexual attention of multiple handsome men, so perhaps his body was simply at ease due to being in its proper state. Even if they had sprung this on him rather suddenly... yes, it was fitting for him to be so wanted and adored. 

Just as he was growing quite contented with his lot in life, Thor moved. He pulled back slowly, his eyes fixed on Loki's face. The double rather had to stay still, but it kept its hands and lips working against him, soothing every inch of skin it could reach. Still, Loki could hardly help himself tensing as his brother's cock began to press ceaselessly back inside. 

Loki panted at the simple exertion of holding himself motionless, of staying there to take what he was given. "Good, isn't it, my sweet? Even better with him. Tell us how it feels. Tell us how you love it." 

"It's so - _ah!_ \- so much... oh, fuck, so good," Loki panted. 

Thor growled at his words, the deep, rich sound that had set Loki on fire long before they took up together. Loki reached for him, pulling him close for desperate burning kisses as he continued to push inexorably inward. When he was again fully in, he stilled. Loki gasped the air from his lungs as Thor gave a sudden shove though there was no further to go. Thor grinned ferally through the kiss and wrapped his hands around Loki's head to kiss him harder. 

"Don't mind me, I'm just the one who made this all possible," the clone said acidly. 

Thor reluctantly broke away from their kiss. "I love you," he murmured in Loki's ear, before the double leaned forward to claim his mouth. 

Loki floated in a dizzying haze of lust and intensity and _almost too much_. Time at once stretched and ended until Loki was snapped back to the present by Thor's hand wrapping around his cock. He panted and writhed between them as Thor began to fuck him slowly while stroking him closer to his peak. 

"Please, you too. Together," Loki said. 

Thor leaned back, breaking away from the double, to look into Loki's face. "Of course," he said. 

Loki hadn't actually meant for Thor to let go of his cock, but he did, taking firm hold of Loki's hips and raising him almost clear before lowering him back down. It was the first time Loki had felt them both fill him at once and he gave a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan. Thor's eyes glittered, and Loki knew what was to come. 

Again and again, Thor lifted him and slammed him down, harder and faster, until he was shaking and sobbing with need, it was impossible to be so close and not find release, and still he was forced onwards, the tension that coiled in his belly was so tight, tighter even than the feel of the two cocks inside him, and he squeezed down, desperately seeking the last bit of stimulation he needed to set him free. 

The double at last reached around to grasp his cock, and he came with a wave of blinding white. With the first surge of pleasure he felt his iron control shatter, his seidr slipping free of his power, and the double faded from existence. With it went all its spells, and though it was suddenly Thor alone who filled him it felt tighter than ever, and he screamed and clung to his brother who thrust into him almost brutally now as his own climax took him, their bodies jerking sharply as they spilled together. Loki moaned at the bursts of heat that flooded him. 

Loki finished first, and he watched in dazed awe as the final throes passed over his brother's face. He had thought perhaps they would look different this time, but no. It was the same blend of love and desire and completion that melded into the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. 

When it was over, Loki slumped backwards and Thor collapsed halfway on top of him, his softening cock still buried within. 

"Did I please you?" Loki asked. His voice was more uncertain than he would have liked. But at his words, Thor found the energy to raise up and kiss him. 

"More than you could ever know," Thor said. 


End file.
